


Reassurance

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: Hoseok thinks he's not good enough, that he doesn't do enough for the members. Minhyuk reminds him of the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoseok is a precious angel that must be protected at all costs. Seriously, we do not deserve him. His message to the members during that radio talk show was so touching and it really broke my heart to hear that he was sorry to the members because he thinks he doesn't do enough. Just...lets assemble Hoseok protection squad.

Hoseok is tired.

One contributing factor is their later-running schedules. With fan meets, performances, and talk shows, the boys usually don’t get back to their dorms till the early hours of the morning. Today was no exception. As soon as they had returned, Hoseok had scrubbed off all his make-up, changed into a huge shirt and baggy sweatpants, and collapsed into bed.

He could practically feel the transformation melt off, going from sexy Wonho to doubtful Hoseok. Although he tries to keep a fine line between the two, he sometimes gets mixed up and lets the line blur. The self-consciousness of Hoseok peaks out in times when he is supposed to show the confidence of Wonho and he hates it. It happened today during the radio talk show, when he was giving his message to his members. He had never meant to get so emotional; it just happened, like a pipe bursting or a dam breaking. While he was talking, he realized how little he does for the members, making his heart heavy with regret. Why doesn’t he help Hyunwoo like he should? Why does he quarrel so much with Kihyun? Why doesn’t he support Jooheon more? Why can’t he be there for Minhyuk like Minhyuk is there for him? The list of why’s continue on, spiraling into self-hatred. Why isn’t he a better person? 

Hoseok is tired of being so useless. 

Hoseok hears the door opening and doesn’t look up to see who it is. It doesn’t matter, because it’s revealed which member it is when he feels Minhyuk’s slim body slip in to lay beside him, dark brown hair slightly damp, freshly showered. Big chocolate brown eyes darken with worry when Hoseok doesn’t move or acknowledge him.

“Hyung?”’ Minhyuk says, voice full of concern and care.

The unasked question hangs hesitantly in the air, waiting for Hoseok’s answer. He gives it by bringing an arm to hug Minhyuk closer to his body. The younger man cuddles closer, tucking his head under Hoseok’s chin.

They lay together like this, Minhyuk resting his head on his chest. The beating of Minhyuk’s heart is strong, easily felt through their thin shirts. It’s calming. Brushing his nose against his hair, Hoseok deeply inhales the sweet scent of cinnamon and a hint of something that is simply Minhyuk.

The silence stretches comfortably as they bask in the warmth of each other. It’s rare for them to have moments like these, with the hectic schedules and performances they have. It’s not like Hoseok hates his busy life. He wouldn’t have become an idol if he didn’t want this. It is what he wants, what he’s worked for. But these little instances of innocent intimacy are something Hoseok cherishes, amongst the rush and chaos that is the idol life.

“Hoseok-ah?” Minhyuk murmurs, gently breaking the quiet.

“Hmmm?” Hoseok hums, letting Minhyuk knows he’s listening.

“You know we are always there for you, right?”

 Shifting uncomfortably, the heavy regret from earlier returns, reminding him how his members are always there for him, how Minhyuk is always there for him, but he doesn’t reciprocate as he should.   
  
"I know. You guys do so much for me. You give me so much support and I-I'm so sorry I don't nearly do so much for you. I'm so sorry, Minhyukkie." Hoseok's voice breaks the end. He hugs Minhyuk tighter to him, the remorse bringing tears to his eyes  
  
"Hyung, that's not true." Minhyuk's husky voice whispers. He shifts until he's leaning over Hoseok, so they can see eye to eye.   
  
“Hoseok, you don't give yourself enough credit. You do so much for the members and for Monbebes. You work endlessly without stop. You give us so much encouragement and support. And I know I can be a burden because I never shut up and I'm annoying and clingy and do weird stuff like sniff you when you get out of the shower but I can't help it you smell really good-"  
  
“Minhyuk-ah-“   
  
“-And you just have really nice muscles my hands just _happen_ to feel them up-”  
  
“Minhyuk-ah-“  
  
“-But you are so huggable so I have to hug you and you have such a beautiful smile-“  
  
“Minhyukkie!"   
  
Hoseok's laughter interrupts Minhyuk halfway through his descriptions of smoothly milky skin. Minhyuk blinks once, twice, surprised at Hoseok's giggly outburst before his lips spread into a wide grin.  
  
"There's that beautiful smile I was waiting for. I was missing it, "Minhyuk says affectionately, resting his head back on Hoseok's chest. He hums appreciatively when the older one combs his fingers through his hair.   
  
“You always know how to cheer me up, huh? With flattery and compliments. It will certainly get you somewhere.”  Nudging for Minhyuk to look back up at him, Hoseok flashes him a flirty wink, earning him a hearty slap on the chest.   
  
“Shut up. But seriously, Hoseok. You do so much for me. You are always there for me, whenever I need you. You help me get back up when I fall down and I...I don't think I could have made it this far without you..." Minhyuk's voice trails off, uncharacteristically subdued. With a gentle hand, Hoseok unclenches Minhyuk's tight grip from his t-shirt and intertwines their fingers.   
  
“Hoseok, you really are the glue that holds us together. We are so thankful to have you. Don't doubt yourself or say you don't do anything for us. You do so much. I'm so sorry that we don't show you how much we love you. I’m sorry I don’t show you how much I need you.”  
  
It's so subtle, that he hardly notices, but Hoseok feels the smallest of squeezes between their joined hands. He squeezes back, touched by Minhyuk’s words. His heart feels lighter, as though Minhyuk has lifted off the heavy weight of self-loathing and doubt. He might have the muscles in the group, but Minhyuk really is one of the strongest out of all of them, always willing to lift any of the heavy burdens on their backs.

“Minhyuk…don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about.  Thank you for everything. I will try my best the protect the group. To protect you. You really mean so much to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too.”

A rush of an unnamable emotion courses through his body at the declaration. Butterflies flap their wings in his stomach and for a second, Hoseok almost puts a name to the, but saves if for another day. Tonight, it’s just the two of them. Minhyuk finds just as much comfort in him as he does the younger man. The reminder that he isn’t completely useless, that Minhyuk finds comfort in him too, is a sweet assurance.

No more words are spoken between the two. There is nothing left to say, and so they say no more. With a last kiss pressed to Minhyuk’s soft hair, Hoseok closes his eyes and dreams of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I'm kinda sick but it doesn't matter because I love Hoseok and Monsta X so much


End file.
